This invention relates to window constructions and more specifically to a parting strip design which permits their removal and that of the sashes from the frame only from one side of the frame.
Applicant is unaware of any window construction in the prior art utilizing the novel parting strip design of the present invention which permits removal of the sliding sashes from a window frame by removal of the strips guiding the sashes by the application of force on one side of the strip but not the other.
Window frame constructions which have removable strips which guide sliding sashes and act as blind, parting or inside stops are well known in the art. They often consist of single or folded lengths of sheet metal which are simply inserted into channels formed in the window frame and held there by friction. An example of such a prior art guide and window frame construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 702,586. As can be seen, the guide strips disclosed in the aforementioned patent can be removed from either side of the window frame resulting in the easy removal of the window sashes from either side of the frame. Other types of window frame construction which have removable guide strips maintain them in the frame channels by some mechanical means. An example of such a construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 942,269 wherein the guide strips have notches which engage projections in the channel. Again, the guide strips can be easily removed from the channels by merely raising them from either side of the frame until the notches clear the projections.
Obviously, ease of removal of the guide strip from the frame from the side of the frame facing outside of a house or other structure containing the window materially increases the ability of removing the sliding sashes from the frame to thereby permit entry through the window of an unauthorized nature.
It is therefore the primary object of the subject invention to provide a superior window construction of the sliding sash type.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window construction which utilizes a novel guide strip removable from a channel in the window frame only from one side of the frame when the window sashes are in their non-overlapped position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a window construction which utilizes a novel guide strip that is held in a channel formed in the frame side members and can be removed from the channel by applying force to only one side of the guide strip.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a window construction utilizing novel sash guides particularly designed to facilitate the installation and removal of window sashes.
Numerous other objects and advantages of the invention will be particularly pointed out hereinafter or will become apparent from a reading of the specification and upon reference to the drawings.